Tactician
__NOEDITSECTION__ On any celebrated team, at least one character excels at small-scale maneuvers, producing remarkable results from thin air. This is where the Tactician is most in his element, offering any team a chance against seemingly impossible odds. His words carry the wisdom of countless successful missions and his actions are a guiding light to his teammates. Attributes: The Tactician outwits and outmaneuvers his enemies while encouraging his allies. This makes his mental attributes — Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma — most critical. Core Ability 'Wily' Once per round, you may spend 1 action die to take a Joint Action or Regroup action as a free action. Class Abilities 'Tempo' At Level 1, you may use your Surge of Speed feat ability an additional number of times per session equal to your class level. At Level 5, each time you gain an additional action from your Surge of Speed feat, one teammate of your choice who can see or hear you also gains 1 additional non-attack half action as a free action. This additional action takes place during your Initiative Count, not the teammate’s, immediately after your additional action. At Level 9, you may use the additional actions from your Surge of Speed feat to take final attack actions. 'Stratagem' At Level 2, at the start of each round, your Initiative Count, and that of each of your teammates who can hear or see you, increases by +1. At Level 7, at the start of each round, your Initiative Count, and that of each of your teammates who can hear or see you, increases by an additional +1 (for a total increase of +2). 'Art of War' At Level 3, once per mission during the Intel Phase, you gain 1 temporary Basic Combat Feat until the end of the current mission. At Level 7, once per mission during the Intel Phase, you gain 2 temporary Basic Combat feats until the end of the current mission. 'Orders I' Your commands carry incredible weight in the field. At Level 4, once per session as a free action, you may advise a number of allies up to your Charisma modifier + 1 (minimum 1). These instructions must be specific, such as “Cover Molly while she gets the door open!” as opposed to “Help Molly!” While carrying out this order, each teammate and ally who can see or hear you gains a +1 synergy bonus with all skill checks made in support of the order (per the GC’s discretion). You also gain this bonus when making a skill check that supports your own order. If you’re the only character to benefit, you need not speak to use this ability. 'Orders II' At Level 8, the synergy bonus increases to +2 and you may use this ability up to 2 times per session. 'Blood of Heroes' At Level 4, at the beginning of each combat, you and all of your teammates who can see or hear you gain a number of temporary vitality points equal to your class level. 'Commanding Presence' At Level 6, your Intelligence and Charisma scores rise by +1. 'Ten Against Ten Thousand' At Level 8, you and each of your teammates who can see or hear you may never be or outnumbered. 'Seize the Moment' At Level 10, once per combat at the beginning of any round, you may declare this round to be your “critical moment.” If the current scene is dramatic, it is considered standard during this round (and vice-versa). Further, you and each of your teammates who can see or hear you gain 2 bonus d6 action dice. If these dice are not spent by the end of the current scene, they are lost. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes